


Him

by Wofuru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Normal Life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wofuru/pseuds/Wofuru
Summary: A note about the world he lives in.





	Him

He’s tired.

 

Tired of life throwing things at him. Yes life is colorful and full of surprise and that’s why he has surrounded himself with cute things, have dyed his hair so they will put colors in front of his eyes everytime he forgot there are colors in this world. Everything looks gray otherwise, flat from feelings. Except pain.

 

People live and expect him to give, give and give. But never did they gave back. So he gave more, hoping that one day the ones that matters will notice, feel love enough for him to give back something, anything. This is how he had ruled all his life, giving, never expecting, but never getting. He loved giving as well, but that wasn't really the issue.

 

He was tired of it all.

 

So he tried to say it, ask for things, small things. A smile, a caring word, a caring gesture, anything. But he got denied, brushed aside. So he kept trying, hinting at first and kept being disappointed. But he wanted to believe. He had reasons to love people, because people are beautiful all through and through. When they smile to others and are eager to do things with others. Never for him. He wanted to be part of it, even if for a second. To receive a smile in return once in a while.

 

So he tried again. And gave more. More time, more patience, more sacrifice, forgetting himself in the process again. Giving himself up, maybe hinting or asking weren’t the right way, maybe he had to give more.

 

And he got denied again. So he asked why. Why never one thing in his direction. He got told that you shouldn’t give expecting something in return. That he is egotistical.

 

So he stopped hoping. They were right. It didn't matter if he never got anything in return in his life. All he had to do is give. He was lucky enough for them to accept what he gave them, they were generous by accepting his love and taking everything he was giving them.

 

…

  


Maybe he wasn’t worth it.

 

Maybe that was what it was. Maybe he didn’t belong anywhere. Had he been born only to please and be the mirror people wanted to see ? People left with others once it wasn’t convenient anymore all the time and came back from time to time when they needed to be given again.

 

Has he really been born for this ?

  
  
  


Should he have been born at all ?

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get things out of my chest somewhere. Thank you for reading. I love you all. I'm sorry to be a sappy thing. People write angst all the time to let out pressure so I wanted to give it a try once.


End file.
